


Office Woes

by HuiLian



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a cameo by Jason, tiny! dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: So, the office it is. Where Dick cannot put the whole thing on fire because he will have constant surveillance on him. Constant. Surveillance. The kid is barely ten but will most definitely wreck havoc on everything he can get his hands on if he is not under constant surveillance.





	Office Woes

**Author's Note:**

> commemorating the first full week of me doing UNPAID internship, here's tiny! Dick at the office with Bruce.

The first time Bruce brings Dick with him to work, it is a necessity. There is no other option. Alfred is going on one of his ‘vacations’‒Bruce tries not to think about it too much. It’s a vacation. It is‒and Clark is still handling clean-up from Luthor’s latest attempt to thwart him. To be honest, Bruce _can_ probably ask Mr. and Mrs. Kent to watch Dick for the day, but that would mean either they come to Gotham or he and Dick needs to come to Kansas. And that is just _not_ happening.

So, the office it is. Where Dick _cannot_ put the whole thing on fire because he will have _constant surveillance_ on him. _Constant. Surveillance_. The kid is barely ten but will most definitely wreck havoc on everything he can get his hands on if he is not under _constant surveillance_.

So yeah. The office it is.

Bruce has done all the necessary preparations he could think of. He has alerted his secretary, Sarah Taylor, a nice woman who does not deserve whatever havoc Dick would make; his employees whose workplace is near his own; and the security. Who definitely will not be able to stop Dick if he decides to make a havoc, because Dick is too well trained, damn it. (It’s kind of Bruce’s own fault for training Dick too well as Robin, but better him able to wreck havoc sometimes from being overtrained than be dead in the streets for being undertrained.) He has made sure that Dick brings his homework with him and his books and his various other trinkets, because Dick is most dangerous when he is bored. He has also made sure that the only comfortable place to nest in other than his own work chair is within his sight at all times. He has secured his workplace from dangerous items, but that is a bit harder, because he will not leave his workplace completely undefended, and that left securing all his weapons. (The securing that Dick may or may not be able to break. Overtrained, like he said.)

Bruce just hopes that what he had done will be enough to keep the havoc wrecking to a minimum. Because Dick _will_ wreck havoc, under constant surveillance or not. He _will_.

Dick is ecstatic, of course. Dick is rarely only happy or only sad. He’s ecstatic, or devastated, or wrathful. Bruce often wonders how a child so small can feel so much, when he is a six foot two man and more often than not what he can feel is just nothingness.

Bruce does not feel nothing now. He is too busy figuring out every possible way Dick can wreck havoc and how to deescalate it.

“Hello, Miss Taylor!”

Sarah Taylor is good at her job. Her job is going to get a lot harder today.

“Hello, Dick! How are you today?”

“I’m amazing, Miss Taylor! Bruce is going to let me stay with him the whole day!” Bruce is starting to regret that decision, and it’s not even ten minutes in.

“Oh, really? No wonder you’re so happy, Dick!”

Sarah Taylor is a nice woman. When she saw someone happy, she joins them in their happiness. It is an admirable quality for a woman who had lived in Gotham for all her life. Nevertheless, she should not have encouraged Dick.

“Yeah! I can’t wait!”

Bruce needs to put a stop to this. Dick can chatter all day long if nobody stopped him. He did that often at home when Bruce can barely summon the will to get up in the morning after a grueling patrol. But that is neither here nor there.

“Dick,” Bruce says, “Miss Taylor has work to do. Don’t disturb her too long.”

Sarah smiles at Bruce. “It’s alright, Mr. Wayne. He’s no trouble at all.”

Sarah will not think that in another hour or two. Bruce ushers Dick inside his office, and whispers to Sarah, “I’m really sorry about this.”

Sarah just look at Bruce bewilderedly. “Dick is a charming kid, Mr. Wayne. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Bruce just grimaces. She’ll see.

*

Even though all of Bruce’s meeting has been postponed, there is still, contrary to popular belief, work for him to do. He makes sure to check on Dick every few minutes. If havoc is coming, Bruce wants to be as prepared as possible. So far, so good. Dick is still doing his homework on the little nest he had made, in the exact place Bruce planned for (Thank God), and there is no sign of him finishing soon.

Bruce allows himself to relax. That is his first mistake.

When he next lifts his head to look at Dick, barely five minutes had elapsed. Barely _five minutes_. Dick is gone.

*

Bruce spends twenty minutes checking every single hiding spot in his office. That is his second mistake. He should have known that Dick won’t stay _inside_.

(Bruce curses himself for making his office full of hiding spots. He also curses himself for making Dick be as trained as he is. He still can’t bring himself to regret it.)

After twenty minutes, Bruce finally acknowledges that Dick is not inside his office anymore. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

“Sarah?”

“Yes, Mr. Wayne?”

“Have you seen Dick?” There is a ninety percent chance that Sarah did not see Dick go out. Dick is Robin, after all, and highly skilled in entering and escaping a room unnoticed. Bruce himself made sure of it. The last ten percent, the part of Dick that is still a performer and can’t resist showing off, is what made Bruce spent precious seconds asking Sarah.

“No, Mr. Wayne. Not since you and him go in your office.” Sarah’s voice is confused. Bruce must sound like an insane man.

(He is probably insane. Bruce can’t seem know anymore.)

“Well, Sarah. Dick is not inside anymore.”

Bruce hears crashing, then his door being opened. Sarah is there, with a panicked look on her face. She probably thinks that she is going to be fired.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Wayne. I didn’t see him go.” Sarah looked like she is on the verge of tears. Bruce will comfort her later; he needs to find Dick now.

*

It turns out, Dick is chatting with a few people three floors below Bruce’s office. While in a handstand. In several languages at once. Why is he like that?

When Dick sees Bruce, he smiles so wide his face seems to split. “Bruce!” he calls out. And then he walks towards Bruce. While still in a handstand.

Bruce sighed inwardly. No, scratch that. He allows himself to sigh outwardly. He earns it.

“Dick, what did I tell you before we go here?”

Dick stops. His brows furrow. Then he smiles sheepishly. “To not disturb you?”

Dick knows that Bruce knows that Dick knows perfectly well what Bruce said before they come here. “Try again.”

Dick pouts. Bruce will not submit to that pout. He will not. He is Batman, and he will not submit to a ten-year-old’s pout.

Bruce stares at Dick. Dick stares at Bruce

“Mr. Wayne?” A small voice pipe out.

Bruce breaks his staring contest with Dick to see who had just spoken. It’s one of the people Dick was chatting with. He is probably not yet twenty. Why do Wayne Enterprises hire people that young?

“Yes,” Bruce reads the name tag in his uniform, “Mr. Garcia?”

“Um, Tomas is fine, Mr. Wayne.” Tomas breathes in, as if preparing himself for something. “Dick is not disturbing us. He’s a good kid.”

Dick looks meaningfully at Bruce. Bruce chooses to ignore it.

“Yes, Tomas. It’s good that he’s not disturbing you. But he should have _told me if he’s going to go out of my office_.”

Tomas flinches. Oh no. Bruce did not mean to scare him.

Dick decides to take pity on him. And by him Bruce means Tomas, because Dick did not take pity on Bruce. Not ever.

“B! Stop scaring Tomas!” See? This is what Bruce has to deal with _every day_.

Tomas’ freezes. Bruce sighs. Again.

“It’s alright, Tomas. I’m sorry. It’s not your fault.”

Tomas looks at Dick, and then back to Bruce again. He nods, slowly. And then he promptly leaves. It is probably for the best. Bruce is going to scare him no matter what he did. (Bruce is the owner of the company. Tomas is a nobody on the bottom of the ladder. He’s going to be scared of Bruce no matter what.)

Bruce makes a mental note to apologize to Tomas tomorrow. And to explain to him that he really should not be scared of Bruce. (It’s Lucius he should be scared about. Even Bruce is half afraid of Lucius.) Bruce also makes a mental note to assure Sarah that she is not going to be fired.

“B! You made Tomas leave!”

Bruce winces. It’s not like he needed the reminder. “Yeah. Sorry about that.” Then Bruce looks around to the rest of the people Dick was chatting with. It was a strange crowd, something Dick always have the tendency to attract. There is his head of marketing, a staff from R&D, the doorman of this floor, and a few others Bruce can’t place. “Sorry about this, but Dick really needs to go back and _finish his homework_.”

Bruce looks at Dick, who is _still in a handstand_. (Why is he like this? Why?) Dick sighs, then lowers himself from the _perfect_ handstand he’s in. (Bruce is still jealous of Dick’s handstand. A ten-year-old should not have that kind of perfect control of his handstand.)

“I guess I got to get going, then. Bye, guys!” Dick waves to the crowd he had gathered. The crowd wave back. Then he had the nerve to hold Bruce’s hand.

Bruce fully intends to glare at Dick, but then Dick just _had_ to give Bruce the wide grin that Bruce can never resist. In the end, Bruce just shakes his head, and holds Dick’s hand back.

“You need to apologize to Miss Taylor, you know. You scared her.”

“Only if you apologize to Tomas, too. You made him leave!”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll apologize to him tomorrow.” Bruce will. He will. “Now, you need to go back to my office and finish your homework.”

“Aww. But it’s so boring,” Dick whines.

“Well, you still need to do it. And tell me if you want to go out again, please.”

Dick visibly brightens up at that. Bruce needs to train that out of him. “I can go out again?”

Bruce is going to regret this, he really is, but he says, “Yes.”

Dick gives a joyful shout, and a few cartwheels just for the hell of it. “Yay! Thanks, B!” Then he hugs Bruce.

Bruce smiles. He can’t help it. His heart and his face always do things out of his control whenever Dick hugs him.

Now, onto the next havoc. There is still seven hours left until they can go home. Dick will probably wreck several more havocs before the workday is done.

***

_epilogue_

Bruce expects Jason’s first visit to his office to be the filled with havoc, the same as Dick’s first visit. He shouldn’t have worried. Jason does his homework quietly, and then spend the rest of the day reading the books he brings.

Why can’t Dick be like this?

(He really should not compare Jason to Dick.)

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
